<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue by Pullopen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023372">Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullopen/pseuds/Pullopen'>Pullopen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swan Lake (Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullopen/pseuds/Pullopen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小王子在湖边遇到了一只被捕猎夹夹住的小天鹅。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小王子在湖边看到了一只踩到捕猎夹正在挣扎的小天鹅。</p><p>小天鹅身上的绒毛还没褪干净，灰扑扑的，小小的翅膀拼命扑扇着。</p><p>“哎呀怎么弄的呀！”小王子双手拍了一下。小天鹅还在惊恐地嘎嘎叫，叫声尖尖细细的。</p><p>它周围没有成年天鹅，或许是看到人来躲了起来，又或许是无力解救已经抛弃了它。</p><p>小王子周围也没有成年人类。他是绕过秘书和仆人们的目光偷偷跑出来玩的。</p><p>小王子放轻步子走近，小天鹅挣扎得更厉害了。“别怕，别怕哦。”小王子伸出手去想摸摸它的头。“哎呀！”小王子痛呼出声，低头一看，手上被小天鹅啄出个大红印。小天鹅气势汹汹地瞪着他。</p><p>“你好凶啊。”小王子忍着痛拿手绕到背后摸着它的脊背。大概是看出小王子没有恶意，大概也是累了，小天鹅终于安静下来，乖乖伸出鹅掌让小王子解开了捕猎夹。</p><p>小王子用湖水洗去小天鹅身上的淤泥，学着宫里老嬷嬷的样子吹了吹它的伤口，摘下领巾轻轻地把小天鹅的脚包扎起来，抱着小天鹅往回走。小天鹅乖乖地依偎在他怀里，长长的脖子绕在小王子的颈上，头安安静静地靠着小王子的肩，绒毛蹭得小王子痒痒的，心里毛绒绒地开心。</p><p>回了宫给小天鹅好好地上了药洗干净全身，小王子一边揉着小天鹅一边拿吹风机吹。小天鹅用脖子蹭着小王子的手舒服得抖动起翅膀来，飞起几根绒毛，走进来的秘书打了个喷嚏。</p><p>“也许伤口处理完毕就可以由在下送到动保机构。”秘书用提议的口吻说道。说是提议，秘书并没想等小王子的回答，直接示意仆人把小天鹅抱走。</p><p>小天鹅嘎嘎叫起来，一阵鹅飞鹅跳，鹅毛乱飞，秘书连打二十个喷嚏仆人还没近身。秘书皱着眉头转身想示意其他仆人上前，结果被小天鹅啄了屁股。小王子扑哧一声笑出来，看到秘书回过头来的表情赶紧收敛笑容正襟危坐。</p><p>“在我房间搭个窝，我来照顾它。”</p><p>秘书惊讶地挑起眉，这是小王子第一次对他下命令。他掂量了一会儿，终于点了点头，那副王家总管的成熟可靠形象本来可以更加庄重更加优雅一些，如果不是他又打了个喷嚏的话。</p><p>晚上小王子钻进被窝要睡，小天鹅啾啾啾地叫着，不安分地啄着临时搭的小窝。小王子赤脚跳下床抱住它摸它的脊背，安静了，脖子乖顺地缠着小王子。小王子抱着它小心地爬上床，小天鹅身上的毛暖烘烘的，小王子搂着它睡着了。当然，鸟类是没有直肠的，免不了拉了一些在床上。</p><p>第二天早上秘书过来的时候看到此情此景气得胡子歪了，不惜毁坏稳重形象亲手抓住鹅要拖下床，被小天鹅又屙了一手鹅屎。</p><p>第二夜小天鹅又啾啾啾地叫。小王子坐在床上，双手抱着膝盖看着它。</p><p>“我真的不能让你上床啦。”</p><p>“啾！”</p><p>“不是我不想。”</p><p>“啾！”</p><p>“你又拉床上的话我要被打的。”</p><p>“啾？”</p><p>“明天，明天军训官就要回来了。”</p><p>“啾啾？”</p><p>“我哪里做得不好会挨鞭子抽。”</p><p>“啾！”</p><p>“你早上看到的那个我母亲的秘书，他会站在他身后看他打我。”</p><p>“啾！”</p><p>“我母亲……我母亲总是在忙。他们说她也是这么希望的。”</p><p>“啾！”</p><p>“你别害怕呀，又不打你。”</p><p>“啾！”</p><p>“……真的很疼。”</p><p>小王子把头埋在双膝之间。小天鹅跳出小窝，一瘸一拐地蹦到床边。小王子伸出手摸它的头，小天鹅用头颈蹭着。</p><p>第二天全宫殿都流传起一个传言：那位凶神恶煞的军官，说出他的名字便会让敌人胆寒的铁血战士，被小王子的宠物啄了屁股。军官本人涨红了脸对此进行了严正辟谣。</p><p>“你啊！你真是吓死我了！”小王子抚摸着小天鹅，一人一鹅都在发抖。“他差点把你脖子拧断！你这是干嘛！”</p><p>小天鹅紧紧把脖子挂在小王子头颈上。</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>小王子偏过头去吻小天鹅的头顶。小天鹅蹭着小王子的嘴唇。</p><p>小天鹅的脚慢慢好转，它会在王宫里试着飞，天性如此。但是总是在起飞过程中便撞到什么东西或什么人身上，弄翻过厨师的餐盘，撞得秘书的记事本飞到了阴沟。小王子偷偷把它带出去过两次，小天鹅低低地在小王子头顶飞，小王子大笑着追着它跑，好像他自己也飞了起来。</p><p>回去总免不了训斥罚站，还有鞭打。军官走后，小天鹅展开小小的灰翅膀轻轻盖在小王子的背上。</p><p>天气一天天变凉，露水一天天变重，是分别的时候了。小王子把小天鹅抱到相遇的湖边，一群天鹅在那里憩息。</p><p>“快去。”小王子跪下把小天鹅轻轻放到水里。“你的同类在那里，快去。”</p><p>小天鹅恋恋不舍地蹭着小王子的手。</p><p>“别蹭啦，再不走天气要变凉了。”小王子挤出笑容。“王宫里的鱼也要被你吃光啦。”</p><p>“快去，你的爸爸妈妈在那里等你。”小王子忍住眼泪。“你有爸爸妈妈爱你，不像我。”*</p><p>慢慢有天鹅开始起飞了，它们已经准备开始迁徙。扑啦啦响起一片翅膀声。</p><p>“王宫太小了，不够你飞。”小王子站起身望着天上飞起的天鹅，“你飞得越远才越好呢，再也别回来了……哎呀！”</p><p>小王子捂住手低头看着小天鹅，小天鹅又啄了他第二下，转身扑棱着水面开始起飞。小王子望着它的背影。</p><p>脖子上还残留着小天鹅的触感，痒痒的。脸颊被小天鹅甩了几滴水，正好落在眼角。</p><p>手好疼。</p><p>快飞吧，再也别回来了。</p><p>可我好希望能再看到你。</p><p>王子睁开眼睛。他分明记得冰凉的湖水已经没过了自己的头顶。投入水中的一瞬间并不是窒息，而是身体被水面拍打的剧痛。可是现在他却躺在岸边，只有湿淋淋的衣服提醒着他刚刚的投湖确实发生。他支起身子。</p><p>不远处，一只美丽而成熟的白色天鹅正望着他。</p><p>王子笑了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>*注：小天鹅几个月大能飞之后就会被爹妈赶走，所以理论上说，这时的小天鹅也没有爹妈爱它。但是小王子可以不知道😉</p><p>灵感来源是这张图：</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>